Kataigithans
The origins of humanity in Kournia began with the Kataigithans, in the marshlands of South-Western Continent. They quickly spread throughout the area before emmigrating in two major waves: first in (1) and second in (2). Those who remained behind remained in a tribal state until they were incorporated into the Dweller Civilisation in (4). The newer culture of Dweller Civilisation in (5) could be considered to have originated with them. Or perhaps it is the return of some other ocean-dwelling culture to the area? Appearance The Kataigithans appeared very dark of skin, with wide noses and thick forebrows. Dark wiry hair covered their heads. Their eyes tended to be dark brown, with the occasional grey-blue. They had a distinct webbing between their digits, and tended to be shorter than their modern descendants. Culture and Society Primarily a wandering tribal culture, the Kataigithans used early canoes of bird hides and crocodile skins to move between areas of drier land in their mangrovey marshes. Respect for elders was paramount, and tribal groups were often familial in connection. Men, on coming of age, would hunt a crocodile for its pelt, construct their own canoe, and leave their family. They would journey until they found another tribe with a young woman, and if they were deemed suitable enough they would take her as their wife and join that new tribe. In such a way, daughters were considered lucky because they would benefit their family with the addition of a new member. Religion The Kataigithans worshipped the elemental god Kataigitha Krekovlos, the god of storms. They personified him as a giant crocodile, with eyes that flashed lightning, breath that roared thunder, and a tail that stirred up cyclones. Elder wise men would dress in crocodile skins and perform rituals to appease Krekovlos and control his storm cycles. Descendants and Expansion The Kataigithans emmigrated from their lands in two main waves, though each of these waves spanned hundreds of years. From South-Western Continent there were only two ways to journey: across the Crocodile Mountains to the North, or the seas to the West and South. The first expansion of Kataigithans was from those who journeyed across the ocean currents on primitive canoes during the (1) period. These peoples settled three main areas: *To the North, they landed on a large island dense with jungle, now called Island. For more information on these people, see Dwelling Tribes. *Across the Ocean to the West, they landed on the East coast of Continent. Here they found grazing land and the poulerik flocks. These people became the poulerik-riding plains-dwellers now known as the Horde. *Taking the Ocean currents further south, these people landed on the North-Eastern corner of Continent. They were sadly not prepared for this land of direwolves and massive beasts, and left little evidence of their passing behind. See the expanded note in Civilisation for more information. The second expansion occurred many thousands of years later, during the (2) period. These peoples crossed the Crocodile Mountains into the Desert Plains. They kept their tribal groups, but found poulerik to herd and domesticate. They became the [Temp: Plainsmen People]. Some of those who crossed the Crocodile Mountains returned there, but it was not until (3) that they adapted their farming strategies to this new terraced steppe homeland. Eventually they would become the [Temp: Skyfarming People]. Metagame Notes The name Kataigitha comes from a Romanisation of the Greek word καταιγίδα (Engl. storm). The name Krekovlos comes from a Romanisation of the Greek word κροκόδειλος (Engl. crocodile). This was the first culture devised in the game, with the idea that humans emerged and evolved the use of tools, boats, and the need to swim (along the lines of the Aquatic Ape Hypothesis). As a result, is it possible that all humans might have a webbed area between their limbs? Category:Civilisation